Pasado, presente o futuro
by sayuri-chan-aly
Summary: Muchos dicen que uno puede crear su propio paraíso en la vida… si uno puede crear el paraíso, entonces ¿se puede crear el infierno? llega la cata del instituo! cap 1 up! plis no me maten T0T
1. preludio

Saludos a todos los que esten leyendo esto (seguro tienen mucho tiempo libre jeje) bueno esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic... así que no sean duros conmigo.  
Ninguno de los personajes de Sakura Card Captors me pertenece, solo los tomare prestados un rato.

**

* * *

**

**Preludio**

Finalmente había llegado el momento, algo que yo sabia que era inevitable y que de todas formas no podía aplazar, ahora debo tomar una decisión muy importante, decidir entre mi vida, mi futuro; o entre aquellos a quienes más aprecio en estos momentos, mis nuevos amigos.

No se si hay forma de salvarlos a ellos y a mi al mismo tiempo.

Con un nudo en la garganta me limito a observar a esos ojos violetas que me miran maliciosamente desde el otro lado de la habitación.

¿Llegaría a saber alguna vez el resultado de este conflicto? ¿Llegaría a saber quiénes seguirían con vida después de esto? ¿Qué sería en este momento de mis amigos? ¿Soportaría lo suficiente para enterarme o me volvería loca en el intento?

-Entonces ¿Qué me contestas?- me pregunto con tranquilidad y suficiencia, destellando en sus ojos el fiero deseo de obtener lo que quería a cualquier precio, a lo que solo pude mirarle y pensar en mis amigos, para después firmar mi sentencia de muerte.

-Esta bien… acepto-

* * *

Esto es parte de los pensamientos de Sakura, espero que les haya gustado el preludio, se que no es mucho, pero no queria que fuera muy largo XP  
envien reviews para saber su opinion por favor!


	2. la carta

¿Pasado, presente o futuro?

Saludos a todos los que esten leyendo esto (seguro tienen mucho tiempo libre jeje) bueno esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic... así que no sean duros conmigo.  
Ninguno de los personajes de Sakura Card Captors me pertenece, solo los tomare prestados un rato.

_**

* * *

**_

La carta

Muchos dicen que uno puede crear su propio paraíso en la vida… si uno puede crear el paraíso, entonces ¿se puede crear el infierno?, y si no se puede crear el infierno… entonces ¿Qué tan hundida en la tristeza, la miseria y la desesperación puede estar una persona?

Ya habían pasaron seis meses de que Shaoran se fue a China sin decir nada, sin siquiera despedirse… Y lo que para mi había sido el paraíso durante tres meses, se había convertido en el infierno, en la peor de mis pesadillas, ahora mi vida carecía de sentido y me había sumido en la tristeza.

Ya llevaba seis meses de estar sumida en la oscuridad, seis meses de sonreír para no ponerme a llorar, de aparentar ser fuerte y decir que estaba bien sin realmente estarlo. ¿Y qué había ganado con eso? Nada, solo seguir en estado de miseria.

Me pregunto... ¿Por qué la vida era así? y ¿Qué era lo que me deparaba? A ciencia cierta no lo sabia, solo sabía que ese día me había llegado un paquete, para ser precisa un gran sobre blanco que tenia escrito _**Sakura Kinomoto**_ en letras grandes y doradas. Mire el sobre que estaba reposando frente a mí, encima de mi escritorio; no tenía ni idea de quien lo había mandado y muchísimo menos el contenido de este. Finalmente me decidí a abrirlo, así que me lente de mi cama, lo tome y lo abrí, dentro habían varios folletos, algo que parecían ser listas y una carta:

_**Estimada Señorita Kinomoto:**_

_**Me complace informarle por medio de la presente que fue aceptada en el Instituto Lac Vert.**_

_**El inicio de cursos es el día 25 de agosto, aun así le solicitamos de la manera mas atenta que se presente el día 20 de agosto para la ceremonia de apertura.**_

_**Sin mas por el momento le deseo un buen inicio de cursos.**_

_**Atentamente**_

_**Albert Faust**_

_**Director general**_

-¿Qué fue eso?- Fue lo que me pregunte enseguida, el nombre de esa escuela era totalmente desconocido para mí ¿Cómo es que me habían aceptado si no había mandado solicitud o papeles algunos?

-¿o si?- me pregunte a mi misma, yo no había mandado nada, pero ¿Qué tal mi padre? Seguro que mi el sabia algo, así que con esos pensamientos baje a la cocina donde lo encontré preparando la cena.

-¿Papa?- pregunte un tanto nerviosa, no sabia ni como empezar

-¿si?- contesto el mientras cortaba unas zanahorias.

-er…dime, ¿Qué sabes tu del Instituto Lac Vert?- le pregunte un tanto dudosa, eso había sido lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar.

-mmm, nunca había escuchado de el-dijo dejando su labor y volteándome a ver- ¿acaso es una escuela a la que quieras ir?- me preguntó bastante desconcertado, lo que me daba a entender que el no sabia nada y que por ende el no había mandado ningún papel mío a ese instituto, así que solo me llene de mas dudas… porque si había no sido el ¿entonces quien?

Al ver que yo no contestaba se acerco a mí -¿sucede algo?- me pregunto y yo solo pude mirarlo y darle la carta, la cual leyó y se quedo en el mismo estado de desconcierto que yo cuando la leí.

-¿Y cuándo pensabas decirme que aplicaste para esa escuela?-me dijo un tanto preocupado y… ¿molesto? Si, esa era la palabra adecuada para su reacción.

-yo no aplique para entrar a esa escuela, a decir verdad venia a preguntarte si habías sido tu quien mando mis papeles dado que yo no lo hice- le dije dejándolo con una cara de confusión igual o peor que la mía- pero, si no fuiste tu, ¿entonces quién papa?- le dije un tanto desesperada de no saber nada sobre la situación.

- no tengo idea, tal vez Touya sepa algo, así q tu tranquila, no pasa nada, pronto lo descubriremos ¿ok?- me dijo con una sonrisa tratando de calmarme. En ese momento oímos el sonido de la puerta, seguido de un "ya llegue" y vimos como mi hermano llego y se detuvo en la entrada de la cocina.

-Bienvenido- dijo mi padre con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-hermano, me podrías explicar ¿Qué quiere decir esto?- le reclame poniéndole la carta enfrente de la cara, la cual tomo.

-gracias por la bienvenida-dijo mientras leía la carta-y esto-dijo volteándome a ver-quiere decir que te aceptaron en el Instituto Lac Vert monstruo analfabeto-dijo burlonamente

-arg- le gruñí-¡ya te he dicho mil veces que no soy un monstruo!-le grite un tanto enfadada- Y dime ¿Por qué mandaste mis papeles a esa escuela?-le pregunte tratando de reunir paciencia mientras el me miraba bastante sorprendido, no se si porque le reclame de la escuela o porque había reaccionado a la burla de _monstruo_… la verdad ya tenia mucho tiempo que no reaccionaba a eso.

-yo no mande nada de nada a…er… ¿Cómo se llamaba?-leyó la carta de nuevo-ah si, yo no mande nada el Instituto Lac Vert-

-pero, entonces, si tu no mandaste nada…?entonces como me aceptaron?- dije mirándolos, ellos solo se quedaron callados mirándome a la vez ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono.

-bueno- contesto mi hermano- bien ¿y tu?-le oí hablar, seguro que era alguien de la escuela-ok, te la paso, Sakura es para ti- dijo dándome el teléfono, el cual yo tome mirándolo un tanto confundida-es Tomoyo- me aclaro mientras se iba a sentar y mi padre regresaba a acabar la cena.

-bueno-conteste

-¡Sakura!- se oyó el gritito al otro lado de la línea- Sakura ¿Cómo estas?-

-mmm…bien ¿y tu?

-bien también, tengo que darte noticias, pero es mejor que te las de en persona ¿crees que podrías venir a mi casa mañana?- me pregunto bastante animada.

-si, claro que si ¿a qué hora?-

-mmm temprano ¿como a las 9 de la mañana esta bien?-

-claro-

-ok, ¡entonces nos vemos mañana!-

-espera Tomoyo, no cuelgues-le dije, si alguien podía saber algo del dichoso instituto era ella, e incluso cabía la posibilidad de que ella o mi tía Sonomi supieran algo de cómo es que fui aceptada-dime una cosa, ¿tu sabes algo acerca del Instituto Lac Vert?-  
-¡claro que se algo! es una de las mejores escuelas del mundo, ¿Por qué, pasa algo con ella?- pregunto demostrando curiosidad  
-em si, pero mejor te lo digo mañana ¿esta bien?-  
-esta bien, no puedo esperar a que se mañana- me dijo bastante entusiasmada, si era algo que yo siempre admiraba de Tomoyo era que ella siempre era optimista y tenia entusiasmo para las cosas.

-entonces nos vemos mañana-  
-¡hasta mañana!- fue lo último que dijo y colgó.

-y bien monstruo ¿Qué te dijo Tomoyo?- pregunto mi hermano  
-¡y dale con tu monstruo!- mi hermano se rió ante mi comentario- mañana iré con Tomoyo, la parecer ella si sabe del instituto-

-ahora que lo pienso, tal vez Sonomi sepa algo, si tienes la oportunidad pregúntale también a ella- comento mi padre- bien chicos ¡ya esta la cena!-

La cena estuvo deliciosa y pasó sin problemas… bueno Touya seguía con lo del monstruo, pero no me molestó tanto, y por primera vez en todo este tiempo reí mucho y disfrute mucho una cena con mi familia. Después de la cena tomé un enorme pedazo de pastel de chocolate que habíamos tenido como cena y subí a mi habitación esperando ver a Kero despierto y no dormido como lo había estado toda la tarde desde que regresé a casa para encontrarme con la carta, y efectivamente cuando entre a mi habitación lo encontré despierto jugando videojuegos.

-hasta que por fin despiertas, pensé que habías muerto o algo por el estilo- le dije bromeando y poniendo la rebanada de pastel a su lado.

-¡pastel!- grito Kero y puso en pausa su juego para poder centrarse en su pastel-Sakura, no seas exagerada-dijo mientras comenzaba a comer el pastel- si solo fue una pequeña siesta-

-¿una pequeña siesta? Fue casi toda la tarde, dormilón- le dije bromeando un poco- ¿te gusto el pastel?-

-¡claro!- dijo mientras se acababa de comer los últimos restos, vaya que comía rápido.

-que bueno- le dije dedicándole una gran sonrisa…mientras el solo se me quedo viendo un tanto extraño- ¿pasa algo?- le pregunte preocupada.

-Sakura…tu…sonreíste…ya tenia mucho que no sonreías, no desde la partida del mocoso ese- oh no, no debió decir eso, rápidamente cambie mi semblante por uno de tristeza y es que tenía razón, desde la partida de Shaoran no me había permitido sonreír genuinamente- yo… Sakura ¡perdóname! No quise ponerte triste- me dijo bastante arrepentido.

-no te preocupes- le dije-dime ¿tu que opinas de esto?- le dije mostrándole la carta.

-¡Queeeeeeeeee!... ¿Cómo?... ¿Cuándo?... Sakura ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías metido solicitud para esta escuela?!- me reclamo volando alrededor de mi y agitando sus bracitos.

-yo no mande mis papeles, ni mi hermano ni padre mandaron nada- me adelante a decirle antes de que los atacara a ellos- no tenemos ni idea de cómo fui aceptada-

- eso es raro Sakurita…mmm- dijo mientras volaba alrededor de mi habitación- ¿y sabes por lo menos algo de esta escuela?-

-no, la verdad no, mañana vamos a ir con Tomoyo para averiguar algo-  
-¡si, vamos con Tomoyo!-

-jeje, veo que te entusiasma mucho ir- el me volteo a ver y me saco la lengua mientras yo me sentaba en mi cama y tomaba de nuevo el sobre para sacar su contenido, eran 3 folletos y 2 listas, los folletos hablaban un poco de la escuela, sus objetivos como escuela, su historia, pero hubo uno en especial que me llamo la atención, tenia varias fotos de la escuela, a decir verdad era bastante bonita, pero de todas esas fotos hubo una que capto toda mi atención en cuanto la vi, era una fuente a nivel del piso **(1)**, tenia 3 arcos grandes de agua en el centro, rodeados de otros mas pequeños, alrededor de ella había 3 columnas de diferentes tamaños…estaba situada en una plaza rodeada de árboles y pasto, yo tenia la impresión de haberla visto antes, pero no sabia donde o porque.

- bueno ¿y que piensas hacer?- me pregunto Kero sacándome de mi ensoñación.

-no lo se- y es que era verdad, no sabia que hacer, porque dejando de lado que no tenia ni idea de como me habían aceptado, el lugar me gustaba, se veía que era un buen lugar, Tomoyo decía que era de las mejores escuelas del mundo además podía significar un nuevo comienzo para mi, para olvidarme de todo y volver a intentar vivir… espera, que estaba diciendo, ¿realmente estaba dispuesta a dejar Tomoeda por irme a esa escuela? ¿Estaba dispuesta a alejarme de mi familia y de mis amigos?, pero sobretodo ¿estaba dispuesta a olvidarme de lo que por seis meses me negué a olvidar?

-¡Sakura!-

-eh- reaccione, era la voz de Kero la que me hizo reaccionar- ¿Qué decías? Perdón, me distraje-

-que si estas considerando ir o no-

-no lo se, mañana hablare con Tomoyo de esto para averiguar un poco más, voy a tomar un baño- le dije mientras tomaba ropa interior y mi pijama y me dirigía al baño. Tome un baño y luego me metí al ofuro **(2)** para tener un rato de relajación y paz, regrese a mi habitación y me puse a discutir con Kero el como fue que me aceptaron en la escuela hasta ya muy entrada la noche, sin poder imaginar respuesta alguna, así que mejor decidimos irnos a dormir, o por lo menos yo me iría a dormir… con la "pequeña siesta" que Kero había tomado, quien sabe cuanto tardaría en dormirse, así que me acosté y cerré mis ojos ¿Debería o no ir a esa escuela? Yo no me había planteado esto hasta que hable con Kero…el me dijo que la carta bien podía ser un engaño… pero si era así, ¿Quién lo había hecho? ¿Quién me haría eso? Por otra parte podía ser que me hayan aceptado en realidad…y pensé en la imagen de la fuente, me imagine caminando por ahí, con el uniforme de la escuela, observando cada detalle del lugar…

De pronto me vi de pie en un claro rodeado de árboles, a lo lejos se podía ver una enorme y majestuosa cascada, mire a mis alrededores y a mis costados había dos jóvenes, a mi derecha se hallaba una joven de cabellos negros y largos hasta la mitad de la espalda, tenia ojos de color azul oscuro, y miraba desafiante a los alrededores; a mi izquierda se encontraba un joven de cabello rubio, el cabello un poco largo, sus ojos eran extrañamente de color violeta, y el también miraba desafiante a los alrededores, ambos se veían de mi edad, y a pesar de que en mi vida los había visto, me parecían familiares, como si fuéramos amigos desde hace tiempo. Me pregunte que era lo que hacíamos los tres ahí y no dimos bien ni un paso cuando de pronto comenzamos a recibir varios ataques de diferentes direcciones, a lo que yo reaccioné utilizando a Shield y quedamos protegidos de todos los ataques, pero no solo eran flechas, dagas, bombas y cosas por el estilo, también había algo más, había algo diferente, algo que los hacía más eficaces… eso era… ¿magia?

No tuve tiempo de descifrar si era magia o no, pues cuando los ataques cesaron, mis acompañantes corrieron en diferentes direcciones, asumí que era en busca de nuestros atacantes, pero ¿Por qué yo no me había ido también? Mi pregunta fue respondida inmediatamente cuando me vi que invocando a windy y haciendo salir a 2 jóvenes del bosque, un joven de cabello rojo y mirada azul y una joven de cabello rubio platinado y ojos verdes, ambos lanzaron varias dagas en mi dirección las cuales desvié utilizando a Sword y me lance contra ellos para atacarlos, el chico sacó una espada para poderse defender de mi ataque mientras que ella se alejaba, nuestras espadas se encontraron y de pronto sentí una descarga eléctrica, al parecer era por eso que la chica se había alejado, para poder hacer un hechizo, después de eso una columna de agua me envolvió; eso no iba bien, sentí como poco a poco me empezaba a faltar el aire, pero, no me podia dejar derrotar tan facil, asi qe invoque a firey quien me ayudo a salir a duras penas de la columna de agua, pero no bien había salido, cuando el pelirrojo se abalanzo contra mi con su espada y yo me defendí de nuevo con sword, mientras que la chica empezaba a murmurar lo que parecía un hechizo, hechizo que al parecer yo conocía pues rompí el encuentro de las espadas y utilice a jump justo a tiempo para evitar varias lanzas de tierra que salieron del suelo. Aprovechando que estaba en el aire, utilizando a Arrow disparé una flecha a la chica, la cual esquivo fácilmente, pero no esperaba la segunda que mandé justo después de la otra, por lo que esa le dio de lleno y cayó al suelo herida en el pecho. ¿Desde cuando yo podía usar de esta forma mis cartas y reconocer hechizos? Me hubiera encantado saberlo, pero no me detuve a averiguarlo, estaba en pleno combate y no me podía distraer.

-¡Amelia!- gritó el chico y se acerco corriendo al cuerpo de ella-No importan las ordenes que nos dieron, ahora esto es personal- dijo con claro odio en su voz pero mirando el cuerpo inerte de la chica- No pasarás de aquí, ¡Haré de este lugar tu tumba!- y se lanzó contra mi.

-No digas cosas que no podrás cumplir- le conteste evadiendo su ataque con un salto. En eso oímos una explosión cerca de nosotros –Al parecer allá también se están divirtiendo -le dije al momento de atacarlo utilizando a Firey, pero el contraatacó usando un hechizo de agua "Creo que tendré que distraerlo si quiero tener alguna oportunidad" y con ese pensamiento utilicé a Earthy para crear una distracción de varios ataques de tierra e invoque a Mirror y la deje a su vista, mientras yo use a Dash y me fui acercando a el ocultándome tras los árboles y piedras que había en el camino para después atacarlo, pero al parecer se había dado cuenta de que la que tenía enfrente era una copia, pues reaccionó ante mi ataque, pero no lo suficiente pues pude lastimarlo en la pierna derecha con la espada, herida que le dio mucha desventaja pues sus movimientos se volvieron algo lentos y pude irlo empujando poco a poco hasta que logre hacer que chocara con una roca que había quedado sobresaliendo después de los ataques de tierra, su estado era fatal, ya había recibido muchos golpes y heridas de mi parte.

-¿Unas últimas palabras?-le pregunte antes de darle la estocada final.

-Te veré…en el infierno- y diciendo eso se clavó una daga en el estómago- jamás…jamás dejaría… que… alguien… tomase mi vida-y diciendo eso se derrumbó en el suelo.

¿Qué rayos había sido todo eso? Había acabado con la vida de dos personas ¿en qué clase de guerra cruel me encontraba envuelta? Una explosión algo lejana me hizo olvidarme de eso, al parecer había problemas con los demás así que corrí en dirección de la explosión. En el camino fui encontrando los restos de una pelea y tres cuerpos de dos chicas y un chico, pero ninguno pertenecía a mis acompañantes; eso me tranquilizó pero a la vez me alarmo, pues eso quería decir que mis compañeros seguían con vida, pero al igual que yo, también habían acabado con la vida de otros. Seguí hasta un lugar cerca de un claro justo enfrente de la cascada, y cerca de la orilla ví a los dos, ella pelando contra otra chica y él peleando contra dos chicos más. Se veía que ambas estaban en su límite, pero ninguna estaba dispuesta a ceder, mientras que con él… bueno todos se veían cansados, pero para él era todavía mas difícil pues eran dos contrincantes y no uno -Creo que necesitan de mi ayuda- me dije, la verdad es que yo también estaba cansada, había usado mucha magia que junto con el esfuerzo físico de la pelea me habían dejado extenuada, pero no podía dejarlos solos, así que me seguí acercando, pues aun estaba un poco lejos. En eso ví como uno de los enemigos caía al agua bueno, creo que ya no me necesitaban tanto, aun así seguí corriendo, todavía me faltaba un tramo largo ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta allá? la carrera me dejo mas cansada de lo que ya lo estaba, así que cuando ya estaba a punto de llegar ahí, me detuve para descansar un poco. No debí hacerlo, justo en ese momento el chico que yo daba por inconsciente, incluso muerto, el que había caído al agua, le disparó una flecha a la chica de cabello negro y vi claramente como se incrustaba en su espalda de ella.

-Nooooooooo-

- ¿Sakura, que sucede?- me pregunto Kero alarmado, voltee a ver a mi alrededor, estaba en mi cuarto, aun era de noche-fue solo un sueño- me dije a mi misma.

-¿Qué soñaste?- me pregunto un tanto preocupado ya que yo estaba llorando, el sueño había sido demasiado real, y no sabía si lloraba por las vidas que tomé o por la joven que había muerto justo frente a mis ojos- Sakura reacciona por favor- me rogó Kero al yo no contestarle así que le di un breve resumen de mi sueño.

-mmm eso es extraño, por una parte esto puede ser una predicción, pero tu no matarias a nadie; por otra puede que solo sea un mal sueño- dijo Kero tratando de confortarme- sea lo que sea- siempre cuentas conmigo Sakurita- finalizo con una sonrisa, la cual yo respondí con otra y decidimos mejor irnos a dormir.

* * *

Se ve una barda de madera, de pronto se ve como una joven se asoma un tanto asustada plis no me maten!! pone carita de perro regañado ya se que me tarde muchísimo en actualizar, y de veras lo siento!! No tengo justificación… bueno si la tengo, salí de viaje y no pude subir el cap antes de salir y cuando intente volverlo a escribir el muso al parecer también se había ido de vacaciones pero a otro lado x.x pero bueno, ya esta aki el cap… espero que les guste, prometo subir el que sigue pronto… de las notas **(1)** y **(2), **la **(1) **creo que no supe expresar bien como es la dichosa fuente, asi q si quieren saber mandenme un mensje y yo les dare el link del dibujo XD y la **(2)** ofuro es esa tina grandota que tienen los japoneses que llenan de agua muy caliente y primero se bañan bien afuera y luego se meten para relajarse.

bueno eso es todo... creo jejeje... reviews please!


End file.
